


Three Forks, One Spoon

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Alucard takes Trevor to a fancy Italian restaurant. But things don't work out the way he planned. At least at first they don't...
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different to the other Castlevania works I've uploaded. I wanted to try something new.

Alucard had wanted them to have a spectacular evening, he really had. He had done everything he could to make sure that their date would be as enjoyable as possible: he reserved the fancy Italian restaurant in advance, he’d helped Trevor dress up and he’d even picked a shirt out a shirt for him that wouldn’t show up stains as easily. And, as he had planned, everything was going smoothly. That was, until their food arrived.

It wasn’t that there was a mistake in the order: Alucard received his spaghetti alla norma and Trevor his spaghetti bolognaise. Rather, it was a mistake in the cutlery. Alucard picked up his fork and spoon and began elegantly twirling the pasta around it. He glanced up at Trevor to find him staring at his own cutlery in bemusement.

“Don’t worry, Trevor, you can just use the fork if you find the spoon too hard to use,” said Alucard helpfully. However, that was not the issue. Trevor held up two forks, a huge grin plastered on his face. Alucard was not impressed.

“Not to worry, the waiter just made a simple mistake. We can just call him over and-"

“No,” insisted Trevor, unable to contain his laughter. “The waiter gave me two forks, so I’m going to use both of them to eat this.”

“Trevor, please don’t. It’s just a mistake. Please, just – Have some class, seriously!”

But it was no use. Trevor had already began digging into his dish, one fork in his right hand, the other into his left. He was shovelling the pasta into his mouth at an alarming speed, splashing sauce all over himself, the table, even managing to hit Alucard. Alucard set his fork and spoon back on the table and wiped the fleck of tomato off his cheek with a look of cold disgust.

“Hey, you gonna eat that?” asked Trevor through a mouth full of spaghetti, eyeing up Alucard’s abandoned food.

“No, no I’m not,” Alucard snapped back, folding his arms. “Quite frankly, I’ve lost my appetite, watching you stuff food into your mouth. Seriously, I take you to a nice restaurant and- DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”

But he was too late. Trevor seemingly mistook Alucard’s disgust with him as a genuine lack of appetite, and began gleefully digging into his spaghetti, eagerly slamming the plate on top of his. After devouring half of it, glanced up, the two forks hovering by his stuffed mouth.

“What? Chu want some?” he offered, scooping some of the spaghetti up into his hand and holding it over the table. That was too much for Alucard. He leapt up, grabbed the bill and paid, before storming out of the restaurant.

*

“Look, Alucard, I’ve already said I’m sorry.”

But Alucard was having none of it. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, his arms folded and legs crossed, refusing to even look Trevor in the eye.

“I take you to one nice place, just one, and you fucking embarrass me. I swear, a dog could have dined with more class than you.”

“Well, perhaps you’ve picked the wrong partner then?” retorted Trevor, his anger finally bubbling to the surface. “In case you haven’t noticed, Alucard, I’m not the most classy person, you know? I’m not used to your fine dining or fancy parties. I don’t know why you posh people act the way you do, but honestly I couldn’t give a damn. At the end of the day, I’m just happy to have food in my stomach, perhaps a beer and…”

“And someone to hold at night?” suggested Alucard, his eyes twinkling as his hand snaked down the front of Trevor’s trousers. “You’re a slob, you’re filth, but even a pig like you has needs.”

“And you could have any posh bitch you want, but you come to me,” whispered Trevor in Alucard’s ear, seductively licking his earlobe. “You could choose anyone, but you settle for me, a filthy Belmont. What would your father say if he caught you jacking off one of his biggest mortal enemies?”

“Shut up about my father.”

“Why? Because you’re gonna be calling someone else daddy by the end of the night?”

Alucard couldn’t hold himself back. With almost lightening speed, he slipped off his pants and hopped onto Trevor’s already erect dick. Trevor let out a gasp.

“Wow, your asshole is so cold. Just like the rest of you, asshole.”

“Just shut up and fuck me, Trevor.”

With a grin, Trevor thrust hard upwards, causing Alucard to wince in pain.

“Wow, I didn’t realise that vampire assholes came pre-lubed and stretched out.”

“Of course they don’t. I prepared myself in the bathroom beforehand, you imbecile. Now, be more gentle.”

“Oh, Alucard. We both know you like it rough.”

“Well then, show me what you’ve got, Belmont.”

And so, the two continued their night of rough passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Alucard bit his tongue. After all, Trevor had made an effort. He truly had. But did he really have to pick an Italian restaurant? Could he not have just changed one tiny detail so that his choice of location for their date would be just slightly different from the last one? Perhaps a French restaurant? But no, Alucard assured himself that he should just be happy that they weren’t heading to a pub. He took a seat across from Trevor at the round table which was covered with a red and white checkered cloth. He couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm Trevor had brought with him.

“Alucard, I’m so excited that you’re here! This is one of my favourite places to eat! I can’t wait for you to try the garlic brea-"

Trevor cut off and blushed, realising his mistake. Alucard’s smile faltered, but he bit his tongue. Surely it hadn’t been intentional? Besides, he didn’t want to ruin their evening.

“Oh… what I meant to say is that the pizza here is delicious! You’re in for a treat…” stumbled Trevor.

The awkward atmosphere continued right up until the pizza they ordered arrived, with Alucard drinking water more than necessary to cover up his silence and Trevor awkwardly trying to make conversation. Alucard felt a wave of relief when the waiter set his pizza alla parmigiana in front of him, and a meat-lovers pizza in front of Trevor. He gently picked up his fork and knife before glancing up at Trevor. He was unable to hide his surprise: not only was Trevor eating the greasy meat-covered pizza with his hands, he was _folding_ the slices in half before shoving them into his mouth, the grease dripping down his wrist.

“Wha?” he asked, spraying Alucard with some tomato sauce. Alucard was ready to burst, but he took a deep calming breath before responding.

“Um, Trevor, would you perhaps consider using the knife and fork that the waiter brought?” he asked politely. Trevor was not impressed. With a gulp, he swallowed his slice before retorting loudly and angrily.

“First I use too many forks, now I’m not using enough forks! Make up your mind! What are you, the fork master? Well I guess you could say that, considering that forked tongue of yours-"

“I’ll have you know that I have been holding back all evening!” replied Alucard, trying to keep his tone calm. But the cracks were starting to form.

“Oh, you’re holding back? Why don’t you just let it all out then?”

“I thought we’d discussed trying to be nicer to each other-"

“Nope. You’ve already split the beans. You’re pissed off. Again. Let it all out, you whingey little vampire shit.”

“Trevor, this really isn’t neces-"

“Poor you, being taken to an Italian restaurant for a date. That must be soooooo hard for you. Look, I’m playing the world’s tiniest violin for you.”

Alucard snapped. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Right, first Belmont, I doubt you have the skills or class to fucking be able to play a violin. Second, you call this a fucking Italian restaurant? I’m surprised they even have cutlery. And you seriously wanted to serve me garlic bread? What’s next, are you going to whip me with the Morning Star for good measure? And could you not think of a more creative idea for…”

Alucard cut off when he realised how long he’d been complaining. Across the table, Trevor sat with his arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Oh, are you finished?” he asked angrily. “Why don’t you fucking try some of the pizza you ordered? Although it’s probably cold now. But I guess that won’t matter, will it, since you’re going to pull the “I’m not hungry” card again, am I wrong?”

Alucard looked at his feet. Trevor let out an angry grunt before pulling Alucard’s pizza towards himself, stuffing slice after slice into his mouth through the dead silence. When he’d finished, he wiped his greasy hands on the tablecloth and stood up to pay, before bursting out the door so fast that Alucard struggled to keep up. Trevor stomped into the alleyway beside the restaurant, his back turned and arms folded. Alucard had intended on apologising, but Trevor’s attitude caused his blood to boil.

“Are you seriously still sulking?” snapped Alucard. “And I thought I was going to apologise… You fucked up, and that‘s not my fault! And if you’re going to keep throwing a tantrum, I’ll just go ho-"

Crack. Alucard had already began to walk away, but his path was blocked by the sudden snapping of a whip at his feet. He whirled around, his eyes wide.

“T-Trevor!” he exclaimed. “That was way too close! I picked out one of my favourite outfits for tonight, you could have ripped it-"

“Yeah, well I suggest that you remove any clothing you don’t want ripped, Alucard. Now suck it.”

Before Alucard could even respond, he felt himself being pushed to his knees. Right in front of his face was Trevor’s eager cock. Perhaps it was the suddenness of the situation. Or perhaps it was the fact that Alucard was starting to get turned on. Regardless of the reason, Alucard obediently fastened his lips around Trevor’s member, sucking and caressing it with his tongue. Trevor’s breathing gradually became more ragged until he suddenly pushed Alucard away.

“Right,” he grinned. “Now take off your pants.”

“Here?” repeated Alucard weakly, to which Trevor nodded. Once the initial arousal had worn off slightly, he began to come back to his senses. “But Trevor, what if someone was to see us? We’re lucky we weren’t caught already-"

“Well, I’d suggest you take them off. Otherwise I’ll just have to rip through them.”

Hesitating slightly, Alucard unfastened the front of his pants, lowering them just enough to allow Trevor to penetrate him. Trevor smirked, shaking his head from side to side. Before Alucard could even speak, Trevor grabbed his pants and forced them down to his ankles. Alucard obediently removed his boots and pulled his pants off, leaving himself completely exposed. Preparing himself for what was to happen next, he turned to face the wall, pushing his hands against it for support. He let out a gasp as he felt Trevor’s large fingers penetrate him, lathering his insides with lubricant.

“Trevor, your fingers are cold!”

Alucard had expected Trevor to retort about his asshole being colder. But nothing was said. In fact, Trevor suddenly pulled his fingers out. Feeling somewhat confused, Alucard slowly turned around. But before he could figure out what was going on, he was suddenly lifted off his feet and his back was slammed against the wall.

“Trevor, what – aaagh!”

Alucard took in a sharp breath as he felt Trevor penetrate him. Instinctively he leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Trevor’s broad shoulders. The sudden penetration was almost too much for him to handle, even though they’d prepared. But with Trevor pinning him to the wall and forcing his legs apart, there was little he could do to resist. But just as Alucard felt like he was adjusting to Trevor’s cock, he changed his pace, practically slamming repeatedly into him. Alucard couldn’t contain himself: he let out a load cry of pain and pleasure.

“If you don’t keep quiet, you’re going to get caught,” grumbled Trevor between his ragged panting breaths. “Or do you want me to gag you?”

“M-more,” moaned Alucard. Trevor grinned, and started fucking him even harder. At this point, Alucard completely lost control. He wasn’t even sure how loud he was being. For all he knew, they could have already gotten caught. But he couldn’t focus on anything else but the feeling of Trevor inside of him. It became too much, and with another cry, he felt himself reaching climax. It wasn’t long before Trevor came too. His breathing ragged, he slowly lowered Alucard onto the ground.

“Alucard, are you ok?”

Alucard could barely respond: he was slumped against the wall, his legs trembling. He took a few deeps breaths and nodded, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his legs from quivering.

“That’s… never happened before,” he managed eventually.

“Huh, weird,” said Trevor, wiping Alucard’s cum off himself with his sleeve. “Guess there’s a first time for everything. Anyway, you better get changed. I don’t want anyone else to find you like this.”

Normally, Alucard would have told Trevor off for using his sleeve to “clean” himself. But he needed some time to regain his composure.. Trevor seemed to pick up on this and gently helped him back into his pants, even fastening his boots up for him.

“Thanks, just… give me a minute,” requested Alucard, leaning against the wall for support. But once again, he felt himself being lifted off his feet, this time being slung over Trevor’s shoulder. He opened his mouth to state that he was perfectly capable of walking, but he stopped himself. He wasn’t fully ready to do so yet. And besides, feeling the warmth of Trevor’s body against his own was awfully comforting…

*

“I guess we have different ideas of what romance is, huh?” mused Trevor as he lowered Alucard onto the bed.

“Forget romance… that was incredible… thank you,” mumbled Alucard, to which Trevor grinned.

“Thanks, I put a lot into planning it, making sure there was a safe space where we probably wouldn’t get caught. I have to say, it was thrilling for me too. I - wait, are you feeling ok? You sure you’re not sick or something? I haven’t heard a snarky comment from you in ages!”

“Just shut up and hold me,” snapped Alucard, pulling Trevor’s hand as he tried to press it against his forehead to check for a fever. But his expression softened as Trevor obliged.

“Alright, but I’m the big spoon!” insisted Trevor, wrapping his arms around his lover. Eventually the two fell asleep that way, Trevor holding Alucard close to him.

_Three forks one spoon_

** Bonus Scene **

“Hey, Alucard, I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to top our last date, but then it came to me… Behold!”

Trevor whipped out a leather collar from behind his back, the chain dangling from it swinging in circles. Alucard’s eyes widened in shock. He sat up straight on the bed.

“Trevor, I… I didn’t realise you were into that kind of thing. But... I’m willing to give it a shot for you.”

And with that, Alucard transformed into his wolf form. He padded across the stone floor to Trevor and gave his hand an encouraging lick before lying obediently at his feet. Trevor’s face turned bright red.

“Alucard… no… that’s not… fuck, I can’t do this. Sorry, I’ll come back later.”

Trevor shuffled out of the room, leaving the two with some time alone to come up with different ideas to patch up their love life.


End file.
